<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon Pie (Underfell Toriel/Sans/Papyrus) by idontevenknowugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638829">Cinnamon Pie (Underfell Toriel/Sans/Papyrus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh'>idontevenknowugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning in Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Chains, Collars, Cruelty, Master/Pet, Multi, kemonomimi skeletons, skull crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uggy's UF Toriel/Sans/Papyrus drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drowning in Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon Pie (Underfell Toriel/Sans/Papyrus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from and art by the amazing <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/lycowolfbunny">Lyco</a>. &lt;3 Warning for art with blood, as well. </p><p>Warnings: Blood, skull crack, cruelty, kemonomimi skeletons, collars, chains, master/pets</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edge’s haunches tensed. The monster standing before the throne had been rambling on for far too long. Just when Edge thought he had gotten to the point, too, he made a comment that obviously was critical of their Queen. Red growled, but he was laying comfortably at the base of the throne and didn’t seem inclined to get up. How typical. Edge, however, was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lept forward, snapping his teeth at the bastard that dare insult her Highness. He was jerked to a stop by his collar and the thick chain attached to it a good foot short of his target. His vertebrae blossomed with pain, but he bit back a yelp. As he crashed to the ground he bit at the monster again and growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edge!” Queen Toriel snapped, her voice sharp as a whip. His ears pressed down to his skull and his tail tucked automatically. Angering his Queen was never a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” That was directed at her ‘guest’. He blubbered something about Edge being rabid. The pure terror in his tone made Edge want to wag his tail, but only managed to wiggle it slightly between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to leave our presence, immediately.” The guards at the base of the stairs to the throne stepped forward and pulled the man towards the doors, finally shoving him out of the room. The doors slammed shut, and the guards returned to their spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edge. Heel.” She kept her seat, so Edge had to creep to her, duty overriding the primal instinct to flee from the angry boss monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red was sitting up, now, his ears alert, but half folded back. He watched Edge anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge glanced from his brother up to the Queen’s face. Her red eyes were hard, snout twisted into a snarl. He quickly looked away, hunching as he reached her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acting without my order,” she growled, lifting one large foot. She used it to turn his skull to the side. He understood, and pressed the side of his face to the ground, exposing more of his neck and submitting to her. It was his only hope for mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully moved her foot from below his skull to above it and pressed down. He whimpered, despite his desire to stay stoic. Queen Toriel could crush his skull with barely any effort. Her foot was large, covering his skull and curling down over his face. Fur tickled his sockets and nasal aperture as he breathed in her scent. Even like this, he loved it, the scent of his Queen, his mistress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad dog,” Queen Toriel said as she increased the pressure. It quickly became uncomfortable, then painful. The seams between the plates of his skull strained. Something would need to give if she didn’t let up soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” he pleaded into her foot. He knew he deserved to be punished, but fear drove him to beg for mercy. He could hear Red speaking, as well, but the words didn’t penetrate the growing agony. She was going to kill him. It was her right, but he couldn’t stop a whine and a bit of struggling. He wanted to keep serving her. He wanted to protect her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts ceased as a deafening crack filled his skull. Pain wracked him, causing him to loose a short, choked scream. His limbs flailed, fingers scraping along the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edge!” Red cried as the pressure finally withdrew. The light beat Edge’s sockets as the Queen removed her foot all together. Liquid seeped from above and below his left socket, coating both the outside and inside of his skull. Slowly, it dribbled back out from his nasal aperture and rimmed his right socket. The strong, coppery scent was nauseating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother was there, whimpering as he waved his hand over his skull. Thankfully, he didn’t touch it. He simply fidgeted anxiously and whined more loudly occasionally. It was annoying, but Edge appreciated having his one packmate nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologize,” Toriel finally spoke up after several minutes of Red’s fretting, “and I will call for a healer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edge gathered the tattered threads of his conscious thought and tensed. The pain had spread to the rest of his body. He groaned with the effort of even lifting himself up enough to roll over onto his hands and knees. Staying low to the ground was easy. He was being dragged there by his body’s weakened state. His skull screamed with pain as the change in position caused the bone to shift along the crack. Marrow dripped onto the floor in front of the queen. He stared at it, the red drops blurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Edge gasped. “Forgive me. I will await your orders next time and always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” Toriel sniffed. “Go fetch the Doctor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed away from the throne. Edge gave up holding himself even slightly and slumped to the ground. Red came and laid against his back, still whimpering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comforted by the Queen’s forgiveness and his brother’s presence, Edge let consciousness go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The aftermath, aka the art that inspired this all. &lt;3<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1024437"> Also by Lyco</a>.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>